Ripper from The Hob
by Lily Abernathy
Summary: Su historia es desconocida para todos aquellos que acuden a su tienda de licores en El Quemador. ¿Quién es Ripper? ¿Cuál es su historia?
1. Capítulo I: Ron añejo

¡Hola, queridos y queridas!

Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un fanfic sobre Ripper, la vendedora de alcohol en el Quemador del Distrito 12, y ¡poooooor fin! Esta mujer está totalmente rodeada de misterio, no se sabe cual fue su historia, cómo le afectó esa explosión en la que perdió el brazo... Y bueno, me he lanzado a escribirla :D

Espero que os guste este primer capítulo. ¡Un beso!

...

-Haymitch...

Él gruñía mientras seguía zarandeándole, intentando que se levantara del mostrador. Llevaba ya varias copas de más de licor blanco, y sinceramente no sabía como había conseguido llegar desde la Aldea de los Vencedores hasta El Quemador a aquellas horas sin que le diera un coma etílico por el camino. Justo cuando él quería comprarme otra botella más, se había desplomado delante de mis narices. Pero, claro está, hablamos de Haymitch, y no se me ocurría nada para conseguir que reaccionara en ese estado. A no ser que...

Me dirigí al pequeño almacén del local y traje conmigo ua botella de ron añejo, cortesía de un buen contacto, y abriéndola, acerqué la boquilla a la nariz del maldito borracho. Haymitch comenzó a parpadear, primero con pesadez y luego más ávidamente cuando reconocía el olor, y con movimientos torpes trataba de arrebatarme la botella. Lo hacía con tantas ganas que estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre mí.

-¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo, Ripper? -al menos eso creo que es lo que había dicho. Era imposible entenderle estando tan ebrio-. ¡Dame esa botella! ¡Ese ron es de los mejores, por el amor de mi madre!

Le aparto el ron de la cara y le pongo el tapón; no quiero que por un descuido esta delicia se derrame.

-Haymitch, ¿crees sinceramente que para una vez que consigo un contacto mínimamente generoso que me proporciona ron voy a malgastarlo provocándote un coma? -él resopla, pero no cesa en su intento de quitarmelo.

Acabo por impacientarme , y dejando la botella lo más lejos de su alcance que me permiten sus aspavientos, le propino una bofetada en su mejilla derecha. Desde que le conozco, las bofetadas son el mejor remedio para calmarle, aunque debo ser la única mujer que consiga que se apacigue. Sé de buena tinta que Haymitch no es de los que hacen caso a la primera, aunque tal vez sea por el hecho de que le conozco desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Rodeé el mostrador hasta llegar a su lado, arrastrando un taburete tras de mí. Le ofrecí el asiento a Haymitch, quien lo aceptó un poco a regañadientes con la mirada entornada, la mandíbula apretada y la mejilla roja.

-Bien, cálmate -apoya los codos en la barra de madera oscura, y la frente apoyada en sus dos manos-. Ahora no voy a preguntártelo porque no podrías formar ni una sola frase coherente, pero me preocupa lo que sea qué te esté sucediendo estos días.

No cambia su postura. Ni siquiera sé si me está oyendo. Solo cuando pongo la mano en su hombro parece reaccionar un poco, pero sigue sin mirarme. Sabía que, pese a que estaba borracho, era en cierto modo consciente de lo que hacía.

Por suerte, justamente vi pasar delante del escaparate a Cray, el Jefe de los Agentes de la Paz, acompañado de Darius, verificando que nuestros comercios iban cerrando conforme la hora a la que se exige. Normalmente la visión de un Agente de la Paz en el Quemador podría ser motivo de horror, pero en el Distrito 12 son bastante indulgentes, por el simple hecho de que pueden obtener beneficios de nosotros. Levanté la mirada hacia ellos, pidiéndoles ayuda con las pupilas, y ambos asintieron y entraron para acompañar a Haymitch a su casa una vez más en aquella semana.

-Darius, lleva tú a Haymitch a casa -intervino Cray-. Yo acompañaré a Ripper a la suya.

Darius asintió, y despidiéndose de mí con una sonrisa torcida, cargó el brazo de Haymitch en sus hombros y se dispuso a salir por donde hace un minuto había entrado. Cray se quedó observándome con los brazos cruzados mientras yo terminaba de disponer el local para el día siguiente, y cuando terminé, le miré frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo también puedo mirarte con cara extraña, y podría tambien cruzar los brazos si tuviera dos.

Cray sonrió por fin, pero siguió sin decir nada.

-No me preguntes qué le pasa a Haymitch, porque no lo sé -proseguí, intentando leer sus pensamientos.

Por supuesto que sabía lo que le pasaba, o al menos, lo imaginaba. Pero a Haymitch no le gustaría que lo predicara por ahí, y mucho menos a un agente de la paz. Aunque Cray y Darius son buenas personas, a Haymitch no les termina de hacer gracia.

Como si fuese una respuesta, él se encogió de hombros.

-Cray, no vas a conseguir sacarme nada por el simple hecho de que no tengo ni la más remota idea de porqué le esta dando por beber más de lo habitual estos días. Punto.

Suspiró.

-Bueno, vale. Lo que tú digas, Rip, para no variar.

Salí de la licorería, cerrándola bien tras mi paso, bajo aún la agobiante mirada de Cray. Sólo cuando salíamos del Quemador, pareció relajarse un poco. Lógico: si el presidente Snow se enterara de que en el Distrito 12 el jefe de los agentes de la paz permite el mercado negro, Cray en el mejor de los casos acabaría muerto.

Traté de romper el incómodo silencio.

-Tú tampoco estás hoy muy hablador -él frunció los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea muy fina-. ¿Es que alguna chica no ha querido pagarte para que la lleves a la cama?

Alzó una ceja, y me miró de reojo con una media sonrisa.

-Ripper, aunque tenga que pagarles poco, nunca se niegan. Y como entendida de la bebida que eres, sabes que el buen vino cuanto más viejo, mejor.

Madre mía. No pude evitar una sonora carcajada.

-Puedo escribirte una lista de todas las mujeres del Distrito 12 que no querrían acostarse contigo, y me faltaría papel.

-¿Incluida tú?

Tardé más de lo pensado en responder. Le miré de reojo mientras anduvíamos por el camino de piedra que lleva a mi casa. Permanecía con las cejas alzadas, esperando una respuesta.

-Incluída yo.

Hizo una fingida mueca de fastidio. O al menos creo que era fingida...

-Me ofendes, Ripper.

-Para no variar -respondí, imitando su expresión.

El resto del camino lo hicimos totalmente en silencio, ese silencio incómodo otra vez, cada uno rumiando en sus propios pensamientos.

Cray no es que fuera un _sex-symbol_ en potencia, pero a pesar de esos mechones grises que ya le nacían en su pelo, tenía cierto atractivo. Si no fuese el jefe de los agentes de la paz, probablemente él no tendría que pagar para que las mujeres pasaran la noche con él. A decir verdad, es probable que en otros distritos los agentes de la paz no se anden con tantos miramientos cuando quieran tener a alguien calentándoles la cama... Solo pensarlo me da escalofríos. No, Cray no es así. Aunque tampoco es muy reconfortante saber que paga por ello.

-Bueno -Cray interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos-, ya hemos llegado.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

-Un placer, como siempre -sonrió-. Buenas noches

Su sonrisa parecio un poco forzada; no era la misma que esbozaba que su gentileza le hacía acompañarme a casa. Empezaba a pensar que mi comentario le ha dolido más de lo que debería.

Miré a Cray durante un rato alejarse por el sendero desandando el camino que habíamos hecho, hasta que sacudí la cabeza y decidí entrar en casa. Pese a ser una de las muchas pequeñas casas de la Veta, con apenas unos cincuenta metros cuadrados, me sigue pareciendo demasiado grande para mí sola. La Veta no es nada más que el barrio más pobre del distrito; aquí viven los mineros y sus familias, pues cerca se encuentran las minas y los mineros tienen que llegar al alba a su trabajo, y sus suelos apenas permiten llevarnos un bocado digno cada día.

Estoy realmente agotada, y no tardo en llegar a mi cama presa del cansancio. Como todas las noches, al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, veo en la mesita de noche el pequeño marco de madera adornando la foto de Bruce.

No puedo evitar suspirar antes de cerrar los ojos, y sumirme en la misma pesadilla de todas las noches.


	2. Capítulo II: Tic, toc

¡Hola, tributos!

Bueno, parece que este fanfic no está teniendo reviews por ahora, pero espero que aún así lleguéis a leerlo :3

En este capítulo se puede ver una parte más personal de Ripper, además de que ya se ve confraternizando con la protagonista de la saga, aunque sea solo con un par de risillas, jeje.

¡Un besazo, y espero que os guste!

...

Las mejillas húmedas por lágrimas traicioneras, la respiración agitada y los pálpitos acelerados no eran extraños tras noches como esa. La misma pesadilla, una y otra vez, que hacía cinco años que me atormenta y amenaza con no despegarse nunca de donde quiera que esté en mi atrofiado cerebro.

Tic, tac.

Atrofiado por las cosas que he visto, oído y sentido. Niños desnutridos, ancianos delirantes, pieles sucias y embarradas, ojos cansados, alientos enfermos. Atrofiado por el terror, por la violencia, por la muerte.

Tic, tac.

El movimiento de las agujas del reloj penetra en mis tímpanos como si de pronto mi oído se hubiera agudizado. La pesadilla vuelve a apoderarse de mí como si en lugar de estar sentada sobre la tela hosca de mis sábanas, estuviera otra vez ahí.

Tic, tac.

Otra vez ahí tirada, sobre la tierra manchada de polvo de carbón, de mi sangre y de su sangre. Ya no puedo oírle, él ya no grita. Él se ha ido.

Tic, tac.

Mi cerebro, mi cerebro atrofiado por las explosiones...

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

El reloj sale disparado hacia la pared y rebota cayendo al suelo, rompiéndose el cristal en miles de pedazos y habiendo quedado silenciado su tortuoso sonido. Odio los relojes, y no sé en qué momento a Haymitch se le ocurrió regalarme uno. Creo que este es el séptimo que rompo de un manotazo al suelo.

Me pasé la mano por mi pelo enmarañado y enredado, tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos y recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Nada como calmar la rabia contra un reloj cutre.

Frotándome los ojos con fuerza, me dispongo a desayunar un poco de pan que me vendió el señor Mellark muy amablemente por un precio reducido, con un vaso de leche de la enclenque cabra de Primrose que Sae La Grasienta le intercambió a su hermana mayor y que ella me vendió a mí a cambio de licor. Todo esto del trueque podría resultar lioso, pero en el Quemador nos las apañamos bien.

No puedo evitar toser fuertemente en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta, hasta tal punto que me hace daño en las costillas. El frío se había colado entre mis huesos aquella noche, y mi garganta ya lo estaba notando. Apenas habían pasado dos días desde el comienzo de Año Nuevo, y por estas fechas el invierno se notaba más que nunca en el Distrito 12. A pesar de ello, aún no había nevado en ya dos semanas, pero sí que se adivinaba cierta humedad en el suelo mezclada con el polvo de carbón.

Me puse a duras penas un guante en mi mano, tirando con los dientes. Lo bueno de tener un solo brazo es que cuando Sae me lo tejió solo le hizo falta la mitad de lana. Ay, Sae. Siempre cuidando de mí.

A estas horas el Quemador aún no estaba muy lleno, pero aún así se hacía acogedor trabajar aquí. Mientras disponía el pequeño local para abrir, volví a toser. Uf, necesitaría alguna infusión para calmar esta maldita garganta.

-¡Buenos días, Ripper! ¿Has cogido un resfriado?

Puse los ojos como platos en dirección a Ray, que poco había tardado en aparecer por la puerta aquella mañana. Él sonreía ante mi expresión horrorizada.

-Ray, no me hace ni puñetera gracia que bromees con esas cosas -le reprendí. De pequeña enfermé de un resfriado y tuve suerte de salir viva.

Ray es el hermano mayor de Thom, uno de los amigos de Gale Hawthorne. A sus veinte años, tiene edad suficiente para trabajar en las minas junto a su padre, y casi todas las semanas viene a comprarme algo de licor para él.

-Vale, lo siento. No pretendo enfadarte tan temprano -frunció los labios, aún con los ojos risueños y se acerco el mostrador. En realidad era imposible enfadarse con Ray-. En fin, ya sabes que vengo a por lo de siempre.

Me cambió la botella de licor por un kilo de manzanas de la frutería de su madre, y me sugirió que podría intercambiarlo a la señora Everdeen por echarle un vistazo a mi garganta y darme un par de infusiones. Ray siempre tan atento.

-¡Dale recuerdos a tu madre! -le grité desde el mostrador mientras se alejaba.

Ray se giró una última vez más y me guiñó un ojo.

A lo largo del día atendí a más y más gente: Lessie, Hans, Evan, Astrid, Einerr... Algunos venían para hacer trueques, otros para comprar licor, y otros simplemente para echar el rato durante unos minutos. No era típico de Haymitch madrugar, pero ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y aún no le había visto aparecer.

En fin, la hora de comer ya había pasado, pero con tanta cháchara con Nora me la he saltado y mi garganta me pedía un guiso caliente de Sae. No es una auténtica delicia cuando se hace a base de carne de perro salvaje, pero no le hago ascos a nada, y se agradece con el frío que acecha. Era raro no haber visto a Katniss y a Gale pasar por el Quemador en todo el día, hasta que les ví sentados frente al mostrador junto a Darius. Uhm, a decir verdad, era Darius el que se estaba acercando a ellos, concretamente a Katniss. Ella no dejaba de darle manotazos mientras él trataba de acariciarle la mejilla, y Sae no podía evitar reírse. Me uní a ella en cuanto llegué a la casetilla.

Resulta que Darius intentaba convencer a Katniss de intercambiar uno o dos conejos por un beso , a lo cual ella se mostraba bastante escéptica.

-Un conejo es un precio demasiado alto por un beso tuyo, así que no trates de mencionar dos conejos-replicó Katniss.

No pude evitar sonreír con cierta sorna, y Darius se mostró algo exasperado. Sae me sirvió un cuenco con su sopa de huesos de perro, que a pesar de estar más mala de lo normal, al fin y al cabo era mejor que nada que llevarse a la boca. Entonces Darius se giró sobre sí mismo, buscando algo con la mirada, y pareció encontrarlo.

-Mirad, ¿véis a esa? ¿La de la bufanda verde? -señaló a una chica bajita de pelo rubio que estaba parada al lado de las verduras de Gila-. Preguntadle, venga. Si es que necesitáis referencias.

Sae, Katniss y yo intercambiamos una mirada, y no pudimos evitar estallar en carcajadas. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en que Darius no era el único con la cara larga, sino que Gale también tenía una expresión un tanto seria mientras removía con insistencia el guiso de Sae.

Mientras Katniss seguía hablando con Sae en un claro intento de que Darius comprendiera que ignorarle era sinónimo de que no aceptaba el intercambio del conejo por el beso, me acerqué al lado de Gale.

-¿Sabes, Hawthorne? -le susurré, evitando que Sae, Katniss o Darius me oyera-. Cuando una mujer como yo ha pasado de los treinta, sabe distinguir si un hombre está celoso.

Gale levantó la vista de su cuenco y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

-Qué bien lo sabes, Ripper.


End file.
